Finding the Light
by leeannlovesanime
Summary: Leeann Acostia is a normal 11 year old girl. Not. She was a normal girl until Nephilim told her to help the Xenosaga crew. What will happen? Will Leeann be sucessful at helping the Xeno crew or will she be captured by U-TIC? Find out in Finding the Light!
1. Darkness in my Heart

**I do not own Xenosaga. Namco owns it.**

**Finding The Light**

**Chapter 1- Darkness in My Heart**

Leeann's POV

Alone. That's what I felt. Wait. Abandoned is more like it. Whoops, forgot to introduce myself. Hi! My name is Leeann Acostetia. I have black hair and black eyes. I am 11 years old. I have a fun and kind personality, but I can be serious when I want to. You can reconize me by looking for my pink bow or my black hair. I am a huge fan of the Xenosaga game series. My birthday is July 15. My mom and dad work for the Blankinze company in the town of Toimendia. I was born in the town of Mameriade. I have a little sister named Liniatia, but I call her Lina for short. My parents work from 9 A.M. in the morning all the way to 9 P.M. in the night. I was always home alone with no one to take care of me after school and on the weekends. I admit, I have a cruel life, but the worst is when my parents don't remember my existence at all! I feel like I am in the Acostetia family shadow. But, I also feel invisible, a nuisense, and an angel falling down from home. But, I was certain that everything would change, when someone would finally need me for something. It didn't come true for my family life. What I didn't know was, it was about to come true today. Everything would change. Everything

~February 10 2011~

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad. Have a nice day at work!" I said with fake enthusiasm. "Thanks Leeann!" said Mom. Then they left with Lina. They left me home alone. I always knew that they would try to have a good day, but I've seen them at work. Their other coworkers were friendly, but I sometimes wish that I hadn't met them in the first place. After the past year, Mom and Dad decided that I was old enough to 'take care of myself'. Yeah right. I can hardly take care of my lil sis. My little devil sister. 'Well, time to do what Leeanns do best.' I thought to myself. Then I did my homework, watched TV, and played with my PS2. I inserted one of my favorite games, Xenosaga I: Der Wille zur Macht. I was on the Song of Nephelim part. Suddenly, my party(Shion, choas, and KOS-MOS) got attacked by Ein Rugel. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr! Die, you stupid Gnosis!(no offense Gnosis lovers) I said. I got KOS-MOS to attack the Gnosis with R-Cannon(which caused 956 damage), chaos to use Heaven's Wrath(which caused 1500 damage), and Shion to use Rain Blade(Which cause 2100 damage). "Owwwwwww. My head hurts so bad!" I said. I then saw a vision of me and the Xenosaga crew(shocking!) fighting against the Gnosis in the Kukai Foundation. Then, the vision dissappeared. "I wonder, what that vision meant." I thought. Then, heavy rain started pouring down."O my goodness gratious, It's rain cats and dogs out there!" I said.

~Normal POV~

'Maybe I should check on Cocoa' thought Leeann. She went out into the rain to check on her dog, Cocoa. After checking if Cocoa was ok, she started the head back into the house. She suddenly had a headache. "Owwwwwwwwwww! My head hurts!" said Leeann. Suddenly, she fainted. Then, Nephilim appeared in her dream and said"Leeann, help the Xenosaga crew. They need your help. I will teleport you there. So, are you ready?" ."Wait. How can I help them? I am an ordinary person." said Leeann. "Leeann, you have extraordinary powers. You have to unlock them in the Xenosaga world. You are going to be fine. You are going to be more powerful than the Gnosis. Do not worry. Everything will be alright." said Nephilim. " I am supposted to help them right? I wanna ask you something. When I get there, what am I supposted to say to them? What am I supposted to be there for?" asked Leeann. " You can say that you are from Fifth Jerusalem. You wanted to visit your older sister on Second Miltia , because she became sick. You have to help them. " said Nephilim. "Alright. I will help them." said Leeann. "Let me teleport you there. You will be captured by U-TIC, first though. They will go after you." said Nephilim. "Alright." Leeann said. Then, a portal with rainbow colors opened up, and Leeann stepped into it. She dissappeared into the Xenosaga world. "Good Luck ...my dear little sister." said Nephilim.

~To Be Continued~

Author's Note: I hope your liked the 1st chapter of this story. Please Review! Onegai!


	2. Captured by UTIC

**I do not own Xenosaga. I only own Leeann.**

Finding the Light

Chapter 2- Captured By U-TIC

Normal Pov

"Ughhhhhhhhh! Where am I ?" asked Leeann. She was in a prision cell. "Commander Margulus. The girl has awakened" said the guard(i am gonna name it guard A) Then Leeann said" Can I use the bathroom?". "No. Wait for a few minutes" said Guard A. "Grrrrrrr!" said Leeann. Then she punched him and said" Open the door!" . "Fine." said Guard A. He opened the door and Leeann ran away from the prison cell. "The guard alerted Margulus." The girl is running away. She 's gone! " sais Guard A. "Alright. Find the girl immediantly." said Margulus. "Yes sir." said Guard A. Then he went around to find Leeann.

~Meanwhile~

Leeann climbed to the top of the ceiling and hid there for 30 minutes. "Attention. It is time for lunch break(lol!). Please go to the lunch room for lunch." said the announcer. When all the guard left for lunch(men and food these days), Leeann snuck out an took an enemy AGWS unit. But before she took it Margulus found her. "Hey! Come back you little pest!" said Margulus. "No!" Leeann shouted. "Fine. I will use force on you to get you back here." said Margulus. Then, he took his sword out and started attacking Leeann.

~Leeann POV~

Margulus is so stupid. I'm just a kid and he attacks me for no reason. I dodged his attacks. I got hit once but I got a cut on my arm that is only a centimeter, aka very short. I ran to the A. G. W. S. and hopped on. Then I took off into space so I can get away from the stupic U-TIC soldiers and the stupid commander."Hmmmmmmmm. Maybe I should try to find a ship to rescue me. I feel really weak and woozy now." I said to myself. Then I went around and tryed to find a safe ship to help me.

~ To Be Continued~


End file.
